


In which The Avengers meet Tony's kid

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [6]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine is a Captain America fanboy, But really cool, Clint is a bad influence, So he gets away with it, Thor likes pop tarts, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark, tony and bruce are science bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think my mom’s going to be happy if she finds out my dad let a trained assassin teach me how to use a weapon.”<br/>“Well, you’d better not tell her then.”</p><p>Bruce isn't good at introductions; Blaine is a Captain America fan-boy; Clint teaches Blaine how to shoot; Natasha really doesn't know what's going on; Thor embarrasses Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which The Avengers meet Tony's kid

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for The Avengers meeting Blaine following the Battle of New York; this is exactly that.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everybody,” Tony said, tugging Blaine by the arm and leading him down a set of stairs.

“Everybody’s in your lab?”

“Everybody important,” Tony insisted, keying in the code for the door. “Hey, Banner? Get over here.”

A man a little older than Tony looked up from the desk he was sat at and got to his feet.

“You must be Blaine,” He smiled, extending a hand for Blaine to shake, “I’m Bruce. Banner. Bruce Banner. Sorry,  I’m, uh, I’m not great at introductions.”

“Bruce is my science bro,” Tony commented, “We science. There’s science-ing.”

“Right,” Blaine nodded, surveying the lab and its state of disarray.

“And sometimes,” Tony continued as an afterthought, “Bruce turns into an enormous green rage monster and smashes shit.” Bruce closed his eyes, sighed and hung his head.

“As in, The Hulk?” Blaine frowned.

“This isn’t really helping me make a great first impression, is it, Tony?” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.

“The Hulk isn’t all bad though,” Blaine pointed out, “I mean, he saved my dad, so I owe him for that.”

“Bruce grinned and shook his head, “I guess so.”

“What’s that?” Tony demanded, stepping around them to rifle through a pile of papers on Bruce’s desk, “Have you been science-ing without me, Banner?”

“I, uh-”

“Blaine, I have to science. You’ll be fine on your own, right?”

“Tony, he’s been here for five minutes-”

“I’ll… I’ll be okay, I suppose.”

“Close the door behind you, kid.”

*

Blaine aimlessly wandered the halls of Stark Tower, trying obstinately to convince himself that he was _not_ lost, thank you very much. His dad had taken the opportunity to redecorate after Loki and The Hulk had obliterated the upper floors, and now Blaine wasn’t exactly familiar with the layout of the whole place. There had to be stairs around here somewhere-

“Are you all right?” Blaine jumped, spinning so quickly he almost lost his balance.

“Fine, I’m fine, thanks, I…” Blaine blinked slowly, trailing off as he took in who he was blabbering at.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you-”

“You’re Captain America,” Blaine breathed. The other man grinned sheepishly.

“Steve Rogers,” He introduced himself, “You’re Tony’s boy, right?”

“Blaine, I’m Blaine,” He nodded, “I was you for Halloween when I was five.”

“Oh-“

“I don’t know why I told you that,” Blaine frowned, “Sorry, that’s really embarrassing; I’m going to stop now.”

“No, no, it’s all right,” Steve assured him, “It’s just funny. Tony wasn’t my biggest fan when we first met, yet you clearly don’t share the same opinion.”

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Blaine pointed out, “Other than my dad, I mean, but don’t take it personally, he’s like that with a lot of people. My boyfriend’s a big fan of yours-”

“Your boyfriend?”

Blaine froze. “Oh. I forgot that you’re from… not now, not that there aren’t people now who don’t- I mean- sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, Captain, I’ll-”

“Steve,” Steve corrected, “And it doesn’t bother me, son, Tony just neglected to mention it. You’re a little young for a relationship, aren’t you?”

“Sixteen’s a pretty average age for this sort of thing, I think,” Blaine shrugged.

“Right.”

“So…” Blaine glanced over his shoulder, “Um-”

“Up the top and right.”

“Sorry?”

“Top of this hall,” Steve pointed, “And right. If you were looking for the stairs.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

*

“You’re Stark’s kid.”

“Yeah, I’m-”

“Blaine,” The man finished for him, “Clint Barton.”

“You’re the archer.”

“What gave it away? Was it the bow I’m holding or the archery range in front of me?”

“Little bit of both.”

“You ever shot an arrow?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Come ‘ere.”

“I don’t think my mom’s going to be happy if she finds out my dad let a trained assassin teach me how to use a weapon.”

“Well, you’d better not tell her then.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“No, not Sir. Clint.”

“Yes Clint.”

“Here, stand there. Hold it like- yep, that’s it. Arrow goes there. Arm straight, draw back to your face. Let it fly.”

“Did you see that?”

“Well, where else would I have been looking? That wasn’t bad; we’ll make a marksman of you yet, Stark.”

“Anderson-Stark.”

“Excuse me, I’m the teacher here; do it again, Stark.”

*

“Hi.”

Natasha looked up from her book slowly, “Hello.”

“I’m Blaine, I’m-”

“Tony’s kid,” She nodded, “You look like him.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Blaine asked. Natasha smirked.

“It’s just an observation.”

“My mom would probably see it as a bad thing,” Blaine mused.

“Probably,” Natasha agreed. “It’s not like Tony’s the worst guy she could’ve fallen for, though; there are definitely worse men.”

“Yeah, and she married one of them,” Blaine scowled, “How does she break it off with _him_ and then decide to settle for a guy with less charisma than a walrus and all the charm of an earthworm? There are earthworms with a better sense of personal hygiene, I swear, they’d probably be easier to live with and-” Blaine stopped suddenly.

“And?” She prompted.

“You probably don’t want to hear any of this, do you? Sorry, I… I ramble. I’ll just…” Blaine pointed behind him, “Be going.”

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“Pardon?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh. Hi.”

Natasha scoffed. She waited until Blaine had left the room, shook her head and went back to her book.

*

“You are the son of the man of iron?”

“Yes, sir. I’m Blaine.”

“It is an honour to meet you, Blaine, son of Stark. I am Thor, son of Odin.”

“Yeah, you’re, uh, you’re pretty well-known.”

“As are you, son of Stark.”

“Oh, you can call me Blaine. What do you mean?”

“The man of iron has spoken highly of you on many an occasion-”

“Nope, no I haven’t,” Tony interrupted, nudging Blaine out of the way to get to the coffee machine.

“But you have,” Thor countered, “You’ve spoken of his intelligence and of his courage, of his talents and-”

“Yeah, no,” Tony cut him off, “Let’s stop there, no ego-inflating.”

“Aww, Dad,” Blaine beamed.

“No, stop, don’t get all egotistic and turn into me, your mother would never forgive me. Thor, I swear to God, would you leave some Pop tarts for the rest of us?”

Blaine grinned. 


End file.
